Solo Recuerdos
by wendy kou
Summary: A veces tomar decisiones no es lo mas fácil, ¿pero de que mas esta hecha la vida, sino es de tomar decisiones? One-shot (no me maten)


El tiempo sigue corriendo después de nuestra última actividad, no podemos detenernos, debemos seguir. Pueden pasar mil años, una eternidad o el tiempo que el mundo quiera, pero lo que se siembra en el corazón jamás de podrá cambiar.

En el planeta de fuego, a años luz de distancia. Se encuentra un joven vestido con una camiseta negra del mismo color de su pantalón, observando la inmensidad de la bóveda del cielo, no se da cuenta de nada de lo que sucede a su alrededor, en su mente solo tiene un peminsamiento, una imagen que adorar.

-de nuevo tu –reclamo una voz, con cierto tono de dulzura. El joven voltea a verle y sonríe melancólica, en seguida una luz segadora y listones negros dejaron ver a sailor fighter.

-buena noche princesa, lamento lo que paso –se disculpo por el hecho.

-mi fighter, se acerca tu cumpleaños, quiero darte lo que mereces, pero quiero que pienses bien, porque la decisión que tomes no se podrá cambiar jamás –comento la dulce princesa de cabello rojo. Fighter lo daba todo tanto en la pelea como en la vida, se esforzaba y su princesa lo sabía.

-no se preocupe princesa, tengo lo que necesito –respondió la guerrera.

-pero no es lo que quieres, piénsalo –comento, giro y regreso al palacio, fighter perdió la transformación, giro a ver la luna nuevamente y sonrió. Quizá ya sabía lo que pediría.

La princesa de fuego entro al cuarto mágico del palacio, había un gran manto blanco cubriendo un espejo a un costado de la habitación, la princesa de fuego, tomo la manta con fuerza y a dejo caer al suelo, dejando descubierto el espejo dorado.

-muéstrame como esta ella –dijo. El espejo se nublo, luego pasaron constelaciones, galaxias, estrellas y planetas, tan rápido como el rayo y luego apareció ella, allí, la reina de la luna.

La neo reina serena se encontraba parada en el balcón de su habitación, veía hacia el cielo, contaba una a una las estrellas que rodeaban la luna, sonrió, entro a su habitación, tomo un abrigo y salió por la puerta principal del palacio, sus sailor solo la veían desde lejos, la reina extrañaba el pasado tan feliz que había vivido con sus amigas, pero aunque amaba su represente, habían cosas del pasado que jamás olvidaría, arrastrando su gran abrigo blanco se dirigió al jardín principal del palacio, allí había una representación de la última batalla ganada, con estatuas de mármol de las personas que habían luchado contra galaxia.

Se acerco a la estatua de mármol a la cual siempre ponía una rosa roja en la mano, ahora se sentía tan frío tocar esa mano, pero en un pasado era tan calidad, las cosas no eran igual y no había quien ahora le diera las fuerzas para seguir, como habían cambiado las cosas.

-de nuevo por acá, mi reina- una voz dulce se escucho.

-sailor Venus –dijo y giro a verla con una dulce sonrisa –solo colocaba la rosa de la paz –dijo y paso su mano sobre la estatua de sailor fighter.

-¿cree que algún día volvamos a verles? –pregunto la sailor del amor con melancolía.

-no –respondió la reina y vio directo a aquellos ojos de la estatua, aunque se parecía tanto le faltaba el color de aquellos vivaces ojos, la reina sonrió.

-es aun más hermosa que antes –la princesa de fuego giro a ver, la imagen del espejo desapareció, Healer termino de entrar a la habitación.

-¿qué haces aquí?, de nuevo olvidando llamar a la puerta –la princesa de fuego sonó molesta.

-perdón princesa, llame pero usted no escucho, pero no diré nada si es eso lo que le preocupa, aunque es difícil imagina que sienten lo mismo el uno del otro y que jamás podrán estar juntos –healer se poso en la ventana de la habitación.

-no siempre obtenemos lo que deseamos y por eso lo sacrificamos y lo dejamos en el reino del pudo haber sido, muchas cosas parecen estar escritas –la princesa de fuego camino hacia la puerta invitando a helear a salir, esta la siguió y ambas dejaron la habitación.

El día había llegado con el cantar de las aves, el sol radiaba con abundante energía, la princesa, Healer y Maker caminaban por el jardín de las flores doradas, tomando la energía de los primeros rayos del sol, una voz agitada les hizo girar, especialmente al escuchar las palabras pronunciadas.

-quiero quedarme así, viajar a la tierra y luchar, juro que luchare con lo que soy –Seiya estaba listo, su deseo, su sueño, su anhelo, su ilusión… era ella, aquella chiquilla de la cual se había enamorado.

-¿qué haces fighter? –pregunto maker molesta.

-Seiya, fighter ya no existe –corrigió Seiya.

-¿estás seguro? –la princesa se dirigió a él con ternura.

-jamás dude –respondió con una sonrisa, esa sonrisa que enamoraba y aquella seguridad que lo caracterizaba.

Sailor Marte caminaba hacia la oficina donde su reina se encontraba, quien giraba cómoda en la silla, era extraño que cuando pensaba en el actuara tan libremente, era extraño verla actuar así, delante del rey siempre era propia, jamás se equivocaba, pero a solas con sus recuerdos siempre era ella.

-imagino que la silla es cómoda –dijo salir Marte. La reina dejo de girara y se puso de pie.

-buen día sailor Marte, ¿qué pasa? –pregunto viendo los papeles que la sailor llevaba en la mano.

–es el reporte de la estabilidad del planeta – respondió y lo entrego.

-¿es todo? –pregunto seria, sabía que lo que había visto sailor Marte no debía repetirse, no se podía volver a equivocar, debía tomar cartas en el asusto.

-si –dijo sailor martes dejando de ver a su amiga y viendo de nuevo a su reina, dio la vuelta con pesar, pero cuando estaba por salir, giro de nuevo y volteo a ver a su reina –no –dijo, la reina frunció el seño, Marte bajo su mirada y dijo –he notado como la luna se apaga poco a poco, he notado que ya no brilla igual, las demás sailor lo han comentado… y es seguro que el rey también lo ha notado –la reina de la luna se dio cuenta que lo que sentía ocasionaba dilema, sailor Marte inclino su cabeza y la reina giro y cerro sus ojos –lamento que no tuvieras oportunidad de elegir –la reina, dejo caer una lagrima y suspiro.

-no quiero volver a hablar del este tema, ahora ve a seguir resguardo la torre –dijo sin voltear a verle, la sailor salió y cerró la puerta.

La reina se desbordo y tocando el piso con la frente dejo caer sus lagrimas de cristal –debo dejarte partir, adiós... mi Seiya –dijo, abrió su mano y aquel peluche rosa, aquel único recuerdo físico que tenia de él, se desvaneció poco a poco son su poder lo hizo esporas y aunque su corazón se desvaneció con ese recuerdo, debía seguir con la elección que había tomado.

La princesa de fuego llevo a Seiya al cuarto con el espejo dorado, Seiya jamás había entrado a ese lugar.

-quiero que veas como esta ella y si esa es la decisión que deseas –dijo la princesa de fuego y tocando el espejo viajo hasta que la imagen se aclaro, lo ojos intensos de Seiya brillaron al verla, estaba sonriendo, tenía un oso de color café en sus manos, sonreía, una pequeña de cabello rosa corría hacia sus brazos, la joven reina la tomo en sus brazos y un caballero les abrazo por detrás, la bella reina giro a verle y le beso.

-te amo –dijo con una enorme sonrisa, en los ojos de Seiya se desvaneció toda ilusión, tenía el presentimiento que ella le llamaba, que ella le necesitaba, y ahora toda ilusión, todo sueño que alguna vez existió de desvaneció, la princesa de fuego giro a verle.

-¿estás dispuesto aun? –pregunto, Seiya bajo la mirada y aunque sabía que jamás estaría a la altura de la reina de la luna y que jamás podría remplazar al rey de la tierra, decidió elegir lo que deseaba aunque continuara sin ella.

-seré Seiya Kou, buscare mi destino, escribiré mi historia, no déjate que nadie la escriba por mí. Su deseo se cumpliría y aunque se mantendría lejos de la tierra, algún día ella sabría de él.

La princesa iba caminando hacia su habitación después de ver a Seiya partir del palacio, Healer le dio alcance a la princesa.

-princesa, perdone usted que me entrometa, pero, ¿por qué le mostro una imagen falsa a fighter o Seiya? –pregunto con humildad.

-no fue así Healer, es la verdad –dijo sin voltear a ver y entro a su habitación.

Al principio solo quería hacer feliz a fighter pero jamás imagino lo que podría provocar. La princesa entro a su habitación, el rey de la tierra veía tras la ventana, sin voltear a verle, la princesa hablo.

-está hecho –dijo, el rey vio el dolor en sus ojos.

-sino lo hubiera hecho todos correríamos peligro –dijo para que la princesa se sintiera menos culpable –la tierra está en deuda con usted –dijo y en seguida desapareció, la princesa se sentó al borde de la cama.

Todos tomamos un camino, cada quien elegimos cual tomar, algunos eligen el que proponen, otros el más fácil, pero algunos tomamos el camino más difícil para aprender de cada paso.

Seiya seguirá el camino que eligió, serena el destino que le mostraron.

El amor el camino que nadie se imagina, en un mundo diferente, en otro tiempo quizá algún día vuelvan a encontrarse y nada ni nadie los separara.

Fin

No me maten aunque lo merezca.


End file.
